1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to server mounting technology and more particularly, to a detachable inner sliding rail and server case mounting arrangement, which allows an inner sliding rail to be easily mounted at and dismounted from a server case with less effort and without tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
A server case has an inner sliding rail mounted at each of two opposite lateral sidewalls thereof for the mounting of one respective outer sliding rail at a server rack. FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art mounting arrangement between an inner sliding rail 5 and a server case 6. During installation, attach large holes 511 of keyhole-shaped hanger holes 51 of the inner sliding rail 5 to heads 611 of hangers 61 at the server case 6, and then move the inner sliding rail 5 horizontally relative to the server case 6 to let the inner sliding rail 5 to be stopped in place by the heads 611 of hangers 61. At this time, a stop portion 71 of a spring plate 7, which is affixed to the inner sliding rail 5 adjacent to one hanger hole 51, is abutted against the head 611 of one hanger 61 to prevent horizontal displacement of the inner sliding rail 5 relative to the server case 6. However, when the user needs to detach the inner sliding rail 5 from the server case 6 in order to perform a repair or maintenance work, the user must use a screwdriver or other tool to lift the stop portion 71 of a spring plate 7 from the head 611 of the respective hanger 61 for allowing the inner sliding rail 5 to be moved horizontally relative to the server case 6. If no tool is available, the user must the fingers to lift the stop portion 71 or other part 72 of the spring plate 7 and to further disengage the spring plate 7 from the head 611 of the respective hanger 61. It is inconvenient and requires much effort to disengage the spring plate 7 from the head 611 of the respective hanger 61 by fingers.